


Sans and Papyrus go to Japan and survive a tsunami by hiding in the sewer

by sunblind_seabird, woshuatheoutcode



Category: Undertale
Genre: Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, shitpost, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunblind_seabird/pseuds/sunblind_seabird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshuatheoutcode/pseuds/woshuatheoutcode
Summary: A shitpost gone too farThe skeleton brothers were expecting a fun trip to Japan, until tragedy strikes as a tsunami rises. What will the skeleton brothers do?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Sans and Papyrus meet a wonderful friend!

Sans and Papyrus were free from the Underground, 7 months have passed since Frisk destroyed the barrier. They decided to visit Japan as Undyne and Alphys seems to love it so dearly. It's also very technologically advanced! 

Papyrus took a step off the bus and then leaped forward.

"SANS! LETS GET THOSE BONES MOVING! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO EXPLORE!"

Sans casually walked off the bus behind 5 other people.

"okay."

Papyrus picked up Sans piggy back style and began jogging passed the person pissing on the bus stop's bench.

Papyrus kept gasping at the sights around him.

"WOW! WHAT IS THAT?"

"i think that's called a house."

"WOWIE!"

They went to town square, a place blooming with life.

Papyrus and Sans went to town square, a place filled with lights and life. Out of excitement Papyrus started jogging and bumped into someone, but neither of them fell. Papyrus put Sans down.

"SANS! LOOK AT THIS INCREDIBLY HANDSOME FELLOW!"

"You being a smart-ass?" said the mysterious stranger

"WOW! HE CALLED ME SMART! SANS, THESE PEOPLE ARE SO KIND. WHO MIGHT YOU BE?"

"papyrus, i think that's called a yakuza."

"WOWIE! THOSE MUSCLES, THOSE SICK TATS, AND WONDERFULLY DEEP VOICE FULL OF POWER! YOU MUST GET LOTS OF FRIENDS!"

Papyrus was dragged into an alleyway and sans followed.

Papyrus was shoved into a corner by the Yakuza Member.

"You think this is FUNNY?"

"WOW! YOU HAVE SUCH A POWERFUL BATTLE BOD! SANS, TAKE OUR PICTURE!"

Sans took a picture of Papyrus being attacked by a Yakuza member while Papyrus kept a happy face with his thumb up.

The Yakuza man was furious. 

"Who the hell-"

There was a loud sound. The Yakuza man ran away.

"WELL, I GUESS HE WAS LATE FOR SOMETHING."

The sound got louder and people were running away.

"WOW. IT SEEMS EVERYONE IS LATE FOR SOMETHING."

Papyrus and Sans walked out the Alleyway.

"uh, bro"

sans tugged his shirt 

"WHAT IS IT SANS?"

"i think we're the ones late for something"

"WELL, WHATEVER COULD YOU ME-"

A unbelievably fast and massive Tsunami is approaching Center Square, where only Sans and Papyrus are now standing.

"OH."  
Papyrus looked down at Sans  
"NOW WHAT?"

Sans pointed back to the sewers behind them.

"WONDERFUL IDEA SANS!"

Papyrus opened the sewer with a bone attack coming from the floor, pushing upward on the Sewer Manhole. Papyrus grabs Sans like a football and jumps in.

Papyrus closed it from below.


	2. Sans and Papyrus are in a sewer

"AND THATS THAT!"  
Papyrus removed the dust from his gloves.  
"SO I GUESS ALL WE NEED TO DO NOW IS WAIT FOR IT TO PASS!"

Papyrus sits next to Sans who was already sitting down.

They sat.

They sat a bit longer.

"SMELLS LIKE SEWAGE IN HERE..."

still sitting.

"this is sh-"  
"SANS!"  
"shaking, i was gonna say shaking."  
"OH."

.........

They're just  
They're just sitt n their


	3. Sans, and Papyrus, and The Wise

45 minutes of sitting in a sewer has passed. Silence was in the air.

"HEY SANS, LOOK!"

They both stood up.

There was a homeless person walking up to Sans and Papyrus who didn't seem to notice them. He looked up and immediately pulled out a knife.

"SANS! HE'S GOING TO COOK! COOK! A CHEF IS ALREADY HERE TO KEEP UP WELL FED AND HEALTHY!"

"uh, it looks like he wants to fight us"  
"FIGHT? WHY, LOOK AT HIS MAGNIFICENT BEARD! HIS EXPERIENCED WRINKLES! HIS ELEGANT TEEH!"

The homeless person ran towards Papyrus. Sans tripped him and he fell into the sewer water. The water drifted him away, and out of sight.

"SANS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"  
"uh, he was looking his goldfish.  
"HRM.... ARE YOU SURE?"  
"yeah"  
"AMAZING! HOW OBSERVATIONAL OF YOU SANS!"

......

They both sat back down.


	4. Sans, and Papyrus, and Betryal

Sans and Papyrus were sitting down.  
1 hour has passed. 

Sans pulled out a milky way candy bar

"...WHAT'S THAT?"  
"a milky way"  
"...CAN I HAVE SOME?"  
"let me think about it."

Sans began eating the milky way.  
He was almost halfway done

"...DID YOU DECIDE YET?"  
"no, not yet."  
Sans has eaten half the milky way and is showing no signs of stopping.

"SANS YOU-"  
Papyrus grabbed the milky way from his hand and was about to take a bite quickly.

Sans appeared sitting down at the opposite side of where he originally was, and took it from Papyrus' hand, about to take another bite.

Papyrus confusedly looked at where he was a second ago and where he was now. He snatched the Milky way again. Papyrus took a bite.

Except he didn't. It's in Sans' hand.

"SANS JUST ONE BI-"  
sans was sitting and didn't want to stand up, so he started rolling away.

"SANS!!!"  
Papyrus started rolling after him.  
It was a chase of epic proportions. Each roll taking precision and speed along with strength.  
The chase lasted a total of 20 seconds until Sans stopped. Papyrus realized too late and bumped into him and they both fell out of their rolling posture.

"SANS HOW COULD YOU-"  
Papyrus stood up.  
Sans' expression... he's smiling like always, but he looked like he was... proud.  
Papyrus looked down and the milky way was right at his foot.

He grabbed it.  
He looked at the milky way then looked at Sans. He took a bite.

Sans went back to sitting down properly.   
Papyrus sat down right next to Sans and handed him the milky way.

"THANK YOU, SANS."


	5. Sans and Papyrus Find a Gun

1 hour and a half has passed

"phones are still out of reception"  
"DARN. PERHAPS IF WE CALL FOR HELP IN ANOTHER WAY."

Papyrus put his hands around his mouth in a shouting motion.

"UNDYNEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
It echoed.  
.....

Nothing happened.

"RATS."  
Papyrus sighed and put his arms around his knees.  
Sans noticed him looking a bit upset.

"hey bro, when you feel bad, just remember that there's always another side of the situation"  
"...YEAH. YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT! NO WAY THE NAME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE DEFEATED BY SUCH A STORM!"  
Papyrus marched to the sewer's manhole.

"uh, what're you doing."  
Papyrus climbed up the ladder.  
"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SUCH WATER! I WILL MERELY CHECK ON TH-"

Papyrus opened the manhole and got completely soaked by unrelentless pouring water. Papyrus was being soaked by the water for 2 seconds before closing up the manhole. He climbed down the ladder.

"...A DRAW!"  
Papyrus fell over.

Sans stood up. "well, i'm gonna go explore."  
Papyrus was unresponsive, face to the ground.

3 minutes passed 

Papyrus sat down and Sans was already back with two bottles of water.  
"SANS, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"  
"i took a shortcut."  
"OH, HOW CONVENIENT!"  
They both were sitting side by side and drank some water.

"....HEY SANS WHAT'S THAT?"  
Papyrus pointed at a Beretta M1934 Pistol located several feet to their left.  
"papyrus no."

Papyrus walked toward it and picked it up with two fingers.  
"HMM, IT SEEMS LIKE A TOOL OF SOME SORT."  
"papyrus that's a Beretta M1934"  
"A WHAT?"  
"a gun."  
"NO NO NO, A GUN IS FAR BIGGER AND LONGER, THIS IS IN A TRIANGULAR SHAPE."  
"that's because you're holding it wrong."  
"OH."

Papyrus readjusted his grip and put his finger on the trigger.  
"WELL THEN, IT IS A GUN! HOW DANGEROUS."  
Papyrus aimed the gun at Sans.  
"LOOK SANS, YOU WERE RIGHT, IT IS A GUN!"  
"papyrus what're you doing."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"  
"put it down, you're gonna hurt someone"  
"OH NO!"  
Papyrus then thew the gun at the furthest wall, across from him and Sans on the other side of the disgusting river of sewage.

The gun bounced off the wall and directly hit papyrus in the face.   
He got knocked out unconscious.


	6. Sans and Papyrus' Voyage of Wonder

4 hours passed since they entered the sewer

Papyrus woke up  
"S-SANS, IS IT OVER?"  
"nope."  
"UGH, HOW LONG WILL THIS LAST?!" Papyrus put us hand on his head.   
"tsunamis this bad can last for days." Sans Shrugged.  
"DAYS?! HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP?!"  
"dunno, maybe 3 hours?"  
Papyrus stood himself up and tossed the gun to Sans.

"what"  
"THROW IT AT ME SANS!"  
"i don't think that's a good idea"  
"IT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA!"  
"oh, okay." Sans tosses the gun weakly to Papyrus' foot

Papyrus and Sans looked at each other in silence  
"..."  
"..."  
Out of anger, Papyrus kicked the gun into the sewer water, went next to Sans and sat down angrily.   
That expression. Papyrus put his head down into his arms. He looked genuinely upset.

"hey bro, why don't we find a way out of the sewer? i think i found a shortcut."  
"R-REALLY?!" Papyrus jumped upward, ready to go.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER, LAZY BONES?! LET'S GET MOVING!"   
Papyrus followed Sans around the sewer, jumping over a tiny river gap, kicking cans, and playing rock paper scissors over who gets to walk in front of the other. Papyrus always won somehow.

40 Minutes have passed.  
"WOW SANS, THIS SHORTCUT IS PRETTY FAR!"  
"yeah, but it's right there, trust me."  
"OH, IS THIS IT?" Papyrus stopped following Sans.  
"wait, what's i-"  
Papyrus opened a mysterious steel door, hidden under some bricks.  
Inside was bags of money. A lot. There was a board with plans and a map of a bank's layout.

"SANS, THIS ISN'T A SHORTCUT!"  
"that isn't the shortcut."  
"OH. WHAT IS IT THEN?!"  
"looks like bags of money"  
"WOW! WE'RE RICH"  
"stolen money."  
"WOW! WE'RE GOING TO JAIL!"

Sans walked into the room first after Papyrus backed away. Papyrus looked surprised and followed Sans into the small room.  
"SO... WHAT NOW?"  
"uh... i actually don't know."  
"I DO!"  
"you do?"  
"I DO!"  
"you do?"  
"YES!"  
Papyrus started holding a bag of money and barely being able to hold onto it. He gave it to Sans. He grabbed a bag of his own and put it over his shoulder.

"WE'RE GOING TO RETURN THIS MONEY TO ITS PROPER OWNERS!"  
"who are the owners?"  
Papyrus looked at the board and snatched the Bank's layout map. At the top of the map, the name of the bank was right there.

"SO THATS WHERE IT BELONGS TO!"  
"where does it belong to?"  
Papyrus responded gleefully.  
"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE!"


	7. Sans and Papyrus Are Above the Law

The skeleton brothers are walking along the sewer in search for the shortcut Sans mentioned, all while carrying bags of stolen money.

Eventually, they found it. A steel door against the wall. How did Sans see it from miles away? He didn't.

"WOW! WE ARE FINALLY HERE! WHERE WILL THIS DOOR TAKE US, SANS?"  
"outside."  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE TSUNAMI?"  
"we'll be fine."  
"HRMM..." Papyrus was thinking to himself, finger on chin, thinking hard, and a little harder. "WELL, ALRIGHT!"

Papyrus opened the door. Wow! They were on top of a skyscraper, a high building, above all the tsunami water. There wasn't another wave in sight coming. However, a storm was coming, the sky grey, slowly and slowly starting to barely rain. Sans just entered through the door.

"SANS! WE DID IT! WE SURVIVED ALL THE TROUBLE! ALL THE BOREDOM! WE ARE SAVED!"

".... NOW WHAT?"  
"we enjoy the view." Sans looked at Papyrus reassuringly

"FANTASTIC IDEA SANS!" Papyrus jogged to the edge of he building. "OKAY SO I MAY BE SCARED OF HEIGHTS." He looked down concerned. "HOWEVER, THAT WILL NOT STOP ME FROM ENJOYING MYSELF!" Papyrus sat down, letting his legs dangle down the building. He patted the spot next to him, looking at Sans. Sans sat right next to him. They both already placed down the bags of money next to the door. 

Peace. The aesthetic of the dark sky and water below them was soothing. This was ease.

They sat.  
And they were just sitting there.  
in peace.

"HUH?" Papyrus put his hand above his head to see better. "SANS, LOOK!" Papyrus tugged on his jacket.  
Sans woke up from being half asleep. Papyrus pointed upward to a police helicopter. 

"SANS, THEY'RE HERE TO SAVE US!"  
They both stood up at the edge of the building. Papyrus ran into the center flailing his arms to catch the helicopter's attention. "OVER HERE!!!!!"   
The Pilots noticed and started hovering slightly closer to them. They were approaching very slowly because of the wind and they were quite a distance away. Sans walked up to Papyrus.

"OH, RIGHT! WE ALMOST FORGOT!" Papyrus was looking at Sans excitedly. He ran towards the bags of money and picked them both up. He placed them at the center of the building and flailed his arms again. 

"oh boy." Sans sat on a bag of money. The helicopter was closer. The helicopter's radio was being used, it had speakers on the helicopter to communicate with them. 

"You are under arrest, keep your hands in the air!" The helicopter was coming closer. 

"WE DID IT! WE'RE SAVED!"   
"we're going to jail."  
"WE DID IT! WE'RE GOING TO JAIL!"  
Papyrus looked back to look at Sans. But... The bags of money were already by the steel door? When did Sans...? "SANS, WHY DID YOU MOVE THE BAGS BACK? WE NEED TO RETURN THEM TO THEIR PROPER OWNERS!" 

Sans responded with silence


	8. Sans and Papyrus

"SANS?"

The helicopter was close, hovering near the building, staying above them. It had nowhere to land. It was patrolling the building, observing.

the very light rain continued

Sans and Papyrus were at a distance.

"you were never loved. loser."

"SANS? ARE YOU OKAY?" papyrus came closer to Sans.

Sans' eyes went black.

"you were never loved!!!! loser!!!!"

sans lightly jogged to Papyrus really moderately and tackled him down. Papyrus fell down somewhat heavily maybe??? Sans was very light.

The confrontation was violent. Sans aimed a punch straight to papyrus' face. Papyrus flinched which made Sans flinch.

Papyrus was confused. Perhaps him being scared scared Sans. Papyrus stood up determined.

"SANS!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU BUT YOU ARE FACING A ROYAL GUARD!!! I SHALL BRING YOU BACK TO YOUR SENSES!!!"

Papyrus ran to Sans while Sans was still down from the stun. This was his time to strike.

Sans took a light step forward on the slippery floor and then immediately crouched like a turtle, giving him the slightest amount of momentum, and spin.

Papyrus tripped over Sans

"NNNNNNNNYNNNNN." That was the sound of Papyrus tripping over Sans.

Papyrus was now against the floor and opened his eyes. He saw the sun. He had a flashback to his reason of being. A flash of his motivation. His soul. He slightly reached for the sun and closed his hand.

Sans stood up giving a look of "pathetic" looking down at Papyrus. Papyrus leaped up onto his feat but almost slipped immediately. He got his ground in one big step forward, a stare directly into sans' core. He smiled with great pride with his eyes showing his determination. He pointed to himself with his thumb.

"IF YOU THINK YOU'RE DEALING WITH THE OLD PAPYRUS, THEN THINK NO MORE!"

sans scoffed internally, assuming a battle stance, bending his elbow, raising three fingers and bending them.

"old or new, your essence makes no difference."

Papyrus turned sans blue with a surprise non-damaging bone to his heel.

In a three-dimensional environment, this means sans can only move straightly forward or backwards.

Sans thought to himself.

'head-on? that was my only planned approach.'

Papyrus gulped. It's time to see if he can really believe in his own abilities.

Sans jogged straight forward to papyrus, both arms close to his legs with his palms open.

Papyrus unleashed a small, small bone in front of sans, but sans nearly trips and does a very small hop over it and stops in place, nearly kneeling to the ground. he looks up and nearly right away, continues his dash forward.

Sans does a small hop and slides on the rain water covering the roof. This catches Papyrus off guard. Sans does one spin in place, and then leaped into the air, landing into another spin. Time feels as if it slowed down immensely, giving Papyrus a beautiful sight he's never seen before. Extraordinarily simple ballet. Sans turns his spin into a kick. It's time for Papyrus to unleash his planned ultimate defense. He raises his hand slightly above his head, almost as if he's in class, raising his hand to ask a question.

It connects.

Water lightly splashed away from Papyrus' hand and Sans' foot

Sans' foot collided with Papyrus' hand, that was somewhat aimed to deflect.

It surprised them both. There's an imaginary zoom in cut onto both of their eyes in front of this sight. Sans falls backwards somewhat motionlessly from this stunning deflect, causing him to spin in place slightly and move backwards a bit because of the rain.

"I... I DID IT...?"

Sans tries to get back onto his feet but struggles, like a turtle.

After getting back to his feet once more, he very lightly raises his voice.

"this is it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is efficienćy."

"THIS IS WHAT?"

"it's the name, don't think about it too much."

papyrus put both of his hands near his mouth because he wanted to lightly shout. "OHH OKAY!"

The helicopter is even closer, circling around them, nearly directly above for Sans' final attack.

Sans jumps in the air, slightly spins, and lands once more, sliding towards papyrus while facing the opposite direction, sliding very very slowly.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

It felt as if heavy metal screams were happening in the distance, shaking the building. A minor tsunami wave was rising, coming to push half of the building they were standing on.

Sans was kinda slowly moving towards Papyrus' direction. It was weirdly impressive??

Sans then stopped in place, took a few steps backwards and started skating towards him with the water. He was coming towards to Papyrus at nearly walking speed!

Thunder roared quietly.

Papyrus raised his index and middle finger and thumb to make a finger gun. He aimed it towards sans who was now approaching. Any second now..

Sans skadaddled right to Papyrus. He was rushing towards him, almost point blank.

Papyrus fired.

It hit.

water splashed away from Sans' forehead.

Sans lost all motion to his body. All of his limbs were moved forward as he was now in mid-air, flying backwards.

Sans lost 0000000.0000001% of HP.

Papyrus felt it. His heart dropped and ached.

Papyrus did a very loud yet very fast gasp, and quickly started running towards the other skeleton, once again sliding away from his defeat, now entirely motionless.

"SAANNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Papyrus ran towards him and slightly sled on his knees, quickly holding him close.

"SANS ARE YOU OKAY???!!!?"

They were now near the end of the building.

"paps... you've grown..."

"NO SANS... WE'VE GROWN."

He held Sans tighter, dropping a single tear, lost in the rain.

"papyrus... lay me down right here...."

Papyrus laid him down right at the end of the building.

The helicopter was landing.

"papyrus..."

"YES SANS?"

"bros... before. . hoes"

sans raised his knuckle for a fist bump

"BROS... BEFORE ALL OF THE HOES..."

their fists bumped, their knuckles now close together, staying before sans lowered his arm.

He turned away from Papyrus, now towards the other end, laying on his side slightly.

"kick me off papyrus..."

silence.

"ANYTHING.. BROTHER..."

Papyrus kicked Sans off the building and he flopped around the air before falling into the high rising water. He was out of sight.

The helicopter landed.

"Yo! Fanboy!"

Papyrus heard a familiar voice, with footsteps coming from behind. Papyrus turned.

"U-UNDYNE?"

Undyne had her cop hat on. She kneeled down on one foot giving the biggest grin, showing her teeth.

"You've grown a lot, haven't you?" She gestured back to the helicopter. She started jogging towards the money bags, going around the helicopter.

The pilot was still in his seat, but Papyrus saw someone else coming out. He couldn't make out who it was...

"IS THAT....?"

"heya"

"IT'S SAAAANNNSSS!!!!!" Papyrus started running towards his screaming in joy, giving him a big hug.

"I MISSED YOU BROTHER!"

"me too."

"I FELT SO LONELY"

"it hasn't been 20 seconds"

"SO SO LONELY!!!"

Papyrus' eyes popped out from a realization.

"SANS!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!!??"

"from what"

"THE FALLING!!!"

"oh, i took-"

Undyne was screaming in the background as she loudly slammed both money bags onto the helicopter.

"I SEE..."

Papyrus gasped

"BUT WHAT ABOUT FROM MY SECRET ATTACK!!! THE FINGER GUN!!?"

Sans lifted his arm to show his muscles(?)

"i've been working out. i got 2 hp now."

Papyrus squealed loudly in glee.

"BROTHER, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!"

Undyne hopped into the helicopter.

"Buckle up losers, let's get this show going!" She smiled widely. A bit too wide. It was creepy. She lightly jogged to the second pilot seat.

Papyrus and Sans buckled.

"SO... WHAT WAS THIS ALL ABOUT ANYWAYS???"

"it was for you"

"ME?"

"you"

"ME?!"

"yes"

"WOW!!!"

"I DON'T GET IT."

"this was to show you how much you've grown" Sans winked.

"it's your pre-birthday"

"IT...IT!!!! IT IS!!!!!" Papyrus hugged Sans as tightly as he could buckled.

The helicopter began rising.

"SO THAT'S WHAT THIS WHOLE TRIP WAS FOR????"

"yes"

"WAS EVERYTHING PLANNED?!"

"yes"

"EVEN THE TSUNAMI???"

"yes"

"HOW??"

"we figured out what the exact date would be"

Papyrus smiled widely.

"THIS IS THE BEST PRE-BIRTHDAY EVER!"

The helicopter began to go on its way.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING NOW SANS?"

"home"

"BUT THATS HUNDREDS OF MILES AWAY!!"

"oh yeah, but undyne said she could handle it. we're going to a rooftop dinner"

"WOW!!!!"

The rain faded away.

The sky was grey.

The thunder was gone.

The tsunami calmed.

Everything was somewhat peaceful.

"SANS..."

"yeah paps?"

Papyrus was wiping his eyes and quietly sniffing.

"THANK YOU."

Sans smiled towards Papyrus.

"love ya' bro"

"I LOVE YOU TOO SANS, I LOVE YOU TOO..."

Thank you to [Okammisadog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiisadog/pseuds/okamiisadog) for the Art and inspiring this fanfiction, you mean the world to me

Oh hey! [Okamiisadog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiisadog/pseuds/okamiisadog) drew a scene!

The poster too!

[Check out their art here!](https://www.deviantart.com/boxofwasps)

Every time I see a single digit raise in views, it means the world to me. So once more,

Thank you for reading!


End file.
